Nerves of Ninja Steel
Nerves of Ninja Steel is the ninth episode of the first season of Power Rangers Pirate Force. Summary When Captain Whiskers plan to join forces with Lothor, Galvanax and their followers, The Pirate Force Rangers must join forces with the Ninja Storm and Ninja Steel Rangers to win the fight. Plot Captain Whiskers prepared the next resurrection/Galvanax and Lothor are back The episode begins one dark night, Captain Whiskers used the Resurrection Crystals and brought back Galvanax, Ripcon, Madame Odius, Badonna, Zurgane, Choobo, Vexacus, Motadrone and Shimazu and found the Golden Statue of Lothor as he freed him from his golden prison. Then, Captain Whiskers made a deal with Lothor, Galvanax and Odius to destroy the Power Rangers as they except. Training at the Pirate Tavern/Stanley Pines coaching double time At the training room, Captain Emmett and his crew were training to fight for One Piece. As for Stanley Pines, He's been coaching the Rangers double time when they had to prepare to battle any villain. John Silver serving sodas for break/Ford Pines called in an emergency meeting Then, John Silver started serving some sodas for their break. Suddenly, Ford Pines called in on the emergency meeting that's coming from the 21st Century. Begin the destination from the Dimensional Portal/To 21st Century Blue Bay Harbor Just then, Ford started setting the quadrants to the 21st Century in Blue Bay Harbor. As the Dimensional Portal opens, Captain Emmett and his crew set off the stop Captain Whiskers. Arriving at the Wind Ninja Academy/Meeting with some Ninja Power Rangers As Captain Emmett and his crew arrived at the 21st Century, They came to the hidden Wind Ninja Academy around Blue Bay Harbor. Then, They meet with the Ninja Storm and Ninja Steel Power Rangers who're very pleased to meet them. Dane Romero and Sensei Kanoi Watanabe called the meeting/A troubled matter Soon, Dane Romero and Sensei Kanoi Watanabe called the meeting about a trouble matter with Captain Whiskers, Lothor, Galvanax, Madame Odius and their poesies coming together. Learning the skills of the Wind Ninja/Develop each of the Elements Until, Captain Emmett and his crew learned the skills of the Wind Ninja from Shane, Tori, Dustin, Marah, Kapri and Eric to develop the Elements of Air, Water, Earth, Mist, Sky and Fire. Begin to learn the skills of the Thunder Ninja/Hunter and Blake teaching As they finished learning the techniques, Emmett and his crew learned the skills of the Thunder Ninja with Hunter and Blake at the Thunder Ninja Academy and being one with thunder. Cam takes his turn teaching his Samurai Skills/Nina chats with Princess Viera Then, Cam took his turn teaching Captain Emmett and his crew the skills of the samurai. Later after their training, Nina started to chat with Princess Viera who was proud to rule the Lion Galaxy the Power Ranger Way. Captain Emmett found another clue to One Piece/Showing it to Ford and Stanley Suddenly, Captain Emmett found another clue to One Piece. Just as Ford and Stanley forged some new Ninja Super Steel Weapons for his Rangers, Emmett showed the clue to them. Emmett, Shane and Brody plans some battle strategy/Think like a ninja and pirate Then, Emmett, Shane and Brody started planning some battle strategies. To think like a ninja and pirate, They all have to fight like a ninja and a pirate smashing together as one. The Pirate Force, Ninja Storm and Ninja Steel Team Up/Using new ninja weapons Without any hesitation, The Pirate Force, Ninja Storm and Ninja Steel Rangers begin their team up battle against, Captain Whiskers, Lothor, Galvanax, Madame Odius and their lackeys. Soon, The Pirate Force Rangers used their new Ninja Super Steel Weapons. Activating new Ninja Battle Armors/Taking down Lothor, Galvanax and their lackeys Then, They activated their new Ninja Battle Armors as Shane, Brody, Preston, Calvin and Aiden joined in. Soon, They took down Lothor banishing him to the drift of the universe and took out his followers along with Galvanax, Ripcon, Madame Odius and Badonna. Making Galvanax and his poesies bigger/The Ultimate Megazord battle of all Then, Captain Whiskers used the Mega Laser and made Zurgane, Choobo, Vexacus, Motadrone, Shimazu, Galvanax, Ripcon, Madame Odius and Badonna bigger. At last, The Ultimate Megazord battle begins as the Pirate Force Rangers received their new Super Steel Zord combination. Victory for the Power Rangers/Returning to the Pirate Tavern And Finally, Captain Emmett and his crew celebrated after saving Blue Bay Harbor. Then, The Pirate Force Rangers returned to the Pirate Tavern for a soda celebration. Rangers Pirate Force Ninja Storm Rangers Ninja Steel Rangers Mentors *Ford and Stanley Pines *John Silver Allies *Guybrush Threepwood *Elaine Marley Threepwood *Cassim *Iago *Zazu *Timon and Pumbaa *John Smith *Sensei Kanoi Watanabe *Sensei Omino *Cyber Cam *RedBot Civilians *Victor Vincent *Monty *Principal Hastings *Mrs. Finch Villains *Captain Whiskers *LeChuck *Phantom the Pirate *Governor Ratcliffe *Sa'Luk *Lothor *Zurgane *Choobo *Vexacus *Motadrone *Shimazu *Galvanax *Ripcon *Madame Odius *Badonna *Brax Trivia * Transcript *Nerves of Ninja Steel (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5